BTTF1:Jennifer Edition
by Oliver McFly
Summary: Jennifer joins Marty on the trip to 1955. But in an alternate universe including Lorraine as the geeky, alien-loving school nerd and George as the popular, confident, good-looking kid, things are bound to be different from the movie! An idea suggested by RetroMania.
1. Chapter 1

Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker were in courthouse square, discussing what their friend Doc would show Marty that night at the mall. Jennifer decided that she wanted to come see it too, so she decided to sneak out of her grandma's house to join Marty. Then, along came a woman.

"Save the clocktower!" she shouted.

"Here's a quarter." said Marty. When the woman left, Marty and Jennifer kissed, but then Jen's dad showed up.

"I gotta go! Love you! Bye!" said Jennifer.

"Bye," said Marty.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At Marty's house, things weren't going very well.

"Lorraine," said Biff Tannen. "Why can't you understand that your car has a blind spot? Man, I can't believe I ever had a crush on you!"

"Look, Biff, the car has no blind spot…you were drunk!" said Lorraine.

"I don't care! Your insurance needs to pay for the car- as well as my bottle of beer, and my shirt, which got covered in beer!"

"Listen, Biff, I, uh…" Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Biff!" said the toothless woman who appeared in the doorway.

"Hello there, Gumette. What are you doing here?" asked Biff.

"I'm here to give Lorraine a piece of my mind. After all, I gave you the beer and new suit!" said the woman. She walked over to Lorraine. "Listen, Baines-McFly, you've got to be more careful in your car-loaning! You almost killed Biff. And your shoe's untied." Lorraine looked down, saw her shoes were tied, and Gumette slapped her. "You're gullible…and nerdy! How'd you end up with such a cute, popular kid like George- oh hey, Marty! Say hi to your dad for me!" Marty walked in as both Gumette and Biff left. "Mom, how could you do this? I really wanted to go on that camping trip!" said Marty.

"The thing is, I'm no good with confrontations. Now, look Marty, why don't you join George, Dave, and Linda for supper?" said Lorraine, sitting down to watch a rerun of "The Honeymooners". Marty sighed, joining the others.

"Hey, Marty." said Linda.

"Yes?" asked Marty.

"Jennifer Parker called." said Linda.

"Oh, Marty. Girls don't call boys, boys call girls! Don't you understand? I always made the first move in calling, kissing, and parking. Why don't you grow up to be like me?" asked George.

"Dad, you're kind of a super depressed alcoholic . Plus, I'm considering calling a boy someday. How do you ever meet anybody?" asked Linda.

"It just happens. I remember that faithful day I met your mother…" George began.

"Grandpa hit you with the car! That was so stupid." said Linda.

'Well, if Grandpa hadn't hit me, none of you would have been born! Lorraine, what were you doing when I first saw you- birdwatching? You were almost looking right at me, distracting me so I didn't see the car coming." said George.

"Ha ha ha!" said Lorraine, ignoring George. "This episode reminds me of why Joey got put in jail! For being an alien!"

"It's so embarrassing," said Linda. "having an uncle in prison!"

"Uncle Jailbird, I call him! Darn, I'm late!" said Dave, grabbing a Burger King hat, giving Lorraine a kiss and George a wave, and leaving.

"He's your brother, Mom. Continue the story, Dad." said Marty. Lorraine, realizing the kids were no longer talking to her, returned to her show.

"Anyways," said George. " Grandpa and Lorry ran over to me lying there in the road. They carried me into the house. Lorraine woke me up, and it was just…instant love, in my opinion. I felt sorry, knowing Lorraine was a wimpy school nerd."

"Yeah, you asked her to the Fish Under The Sea Dance!" said Linda.

"it was Enchantment Under The Sea, Linda. Lorraine and I had our first kiss. From that moment, I realized Lorraine loved me back. We would spend the rest of our lives together. That night, there was a horrible thunderstorm. Marvin Richie and the Starlighters were playing. Ah, memories." said George.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night, Jennifer came to Marty's house as planned. Also as planned, they had the camera. When they were ready, Marty and Jennifer arrived at the mall. Doc came out of his truck. "Marty, you made it! And you brought my video camera! Why is she here?"

"She just wanted to come, Doc. So, where's your big project?" said Marty.

"Right here!" said Doc. He backed a car out of the truck.

"Doc, you didn't invent the DeLorean!" said Jennifer.

"It's not a-, well, yes, it's a DeLorean, but it's so much more than that!" said Doc. "You need to put on radiation suits."

"Uh, okay." said Marty, as he and Jennifer climbed into the suits.

" Roll the camera, Marty!" said Doc once the teens were in their radiation suits. "I'm on it!" said Marty.

"Good Morning, I'm Dr. Emmett Brown. It's a Saturday, October 26th, 1985, 1:18 AM, and this is temporal experiment number one!" said Doc. He took his dog, Einstein, and put him in the car. "Our watches are perfectly synchronized!" said Doc. "Watch what happens!" Doc started his remote control. The car got really fast. Marty and Jennifer got scared. Then, the car vanished into trails of fire!

"Doc, you killed Einstein!" shouted Jennifer.

"No, I didn't! He time-traveled one minute into the future!" said Doc.

"You made a time machine out of a car?" asked Jennifer.

"Yep! It all starts with plutonium!" said Doc.

"It's nuclear?!" asked Marty.

"Calm down. I just need the nuclear reaction for 1.21 jigowatts of electricity!" said Doc. Suddenly, Doc pushed Marty and Jennifer out of the way. The car returned. Einstein was safe! He came out. "Look," said Doc, but Marty was touching the license plate. "Hot!" Marty said.

"Anyways," said Doc. "On November 5th, 1955, I fell off my wet toilet and hit my head on the sink. Why was I on the toilet? I was hanging a clock. I got a vision of the Flux Capacitor, this y thing, and knew it would make time travel possible! My god, was that really that long ago? I remember when Old Man Peabody owned this place. It was all farmland as far as the eye could see. Peabody always had such crazy ideas- like breeding pine trees! Let's look at the time machine."

"Wait, Doc," said Jennifer. "How'd you get plutonium anyway?"

"Oh," said Doc, climbing into the DeLorean. " I ripped off some Libyan nationalists who wanted me to build them a bomb! I gave them a fake one, made of used pinball machine parts. Get in the car, and look at these displays and this keypad. This display shows where you're going, where you are, and where you were. Type in your destination here." Doc typed "NOV 5 1955", but suddenly Einstein whimpered. "What is it, Einie?" asked Doc. Then, Doc saw a huge Volkswagen Bus with the headlights on! "The Libyans found me! Run for it Marty and Jennifer!" he shouted.

The teens took off in the car, attempting to get it up to 90 so they could make the Libyans crash into a photo booth. But there was one thing Doc hadn't told them: Time-travel was achieved at 88 miles an hour. And so, once they reached 88 mph, the car vanished into fire trails- and Marty and Jennifer came face to face with a scarecrow. They screamed, and let go of the steering wheel. This caused the DeLorean to speed out of control, and crash into a barn. Marty fell unconscious, but Jennifer remained awake, and tried to exit the door.

"Aliens!" shouted a little boy, showing his parents and sister a spaceship drawing that looked just like the DeLorean.

"I'm not an alien!" shouted Jennifer, getting out. "Sorry for crashing your barn, sir. I come in peace."

"It's mutated into a human! Shoot it!" shouted the boy. Jennifer turned around, and drove the car off, running over a pine tree.

"Darn space jerk!" shouted the father, who was obviously Mr. Peabody.

But Jennifer drove on. Suddenly, Jennifer saw something that made her gasp. She thought she had gotten to Marty's house. And she recognized the stone lions. But something was off. For, right where Marty's house should have been, was a very small unpaved dirt road with a construction trailer on it, and behind the stone lions sat a huge billboard that said, "Lyon Estates: Live in the home of tomorrow… today! Coming Fall 1956!"

 _Note: I named him Marvin Richie as a reference to Lionel Richie, who wrote the duet song with someone else that Marty and Jennifer perform at the dance._


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, Marty!" said Jennifer.

"Huh? What happened?" asked Marty, glancing at his surroundings. So it hadn't been a dream after all.

"We went back in time to 1955!" said Jennifer.

"This has got to be a dream, Jen. How can we- oh my! My house is…gone?" said Marty.

"If it was a dream, Marty, wouldn't you have woken up in 1985 by now? The temporal displacement knocked you unconscious!" said Jennifer.

"I guess that's logical. But there's still the possibility of it being a dream." said Marty.

"Plutonium-EMPTY!?" gasped Jennifer. "How will we get home now?"

"We could go see Doc. Maybe he has an extra box of plutonium in the trunk." said Marty.

"That's just weird, Marty." said Jennifer, who was going through the DeLorean's trunk. "All that's in here is a suitcase… filled with magazines, clothes, and a notebook-maybe the notebook can help us!"

Marty and Jennifer looked through the notebook pages, finally finding the Flux Capacitor. "Huh," said Marty. "It says here Doc invented it at 4:00 PM. We have plenty of time to grab a bite to eat."

"I think we should get Doc now." said Jennifer.

"Oh, Jennifer, you're always rushing things. I'm starving, mind you."

"Ugh, fine. We'll go get some food. And I am not always rushing things!" said Jennifer.

"Yes, you are!" said Marty. "Like our relationship!"

"That's just because I really love you Marty. My previous boyfriend-we took it slowly, because I wasn't sure if I really loved him. Honestly, before I moved to Hill Valley, my life was horrible. I was at this really nasty school. I had acne, you know? And my sister ignored me." said Jennifer. "Though I admit, I had great friends there."

"Whoa, Jen." said Marty, as they ran towards courthouse square. "I had no idea! But it's good you don't have acne anymore, and your sister went to college. Plus, the high school is just great! I wonder how different 1955 is from 1985."

"Well," said Jennifer. "Rock music does not exist, so I'm guessing-" She was interrupted by a jukebox blaring "Mr. Sandman" really loudly.

"Whoa, heavy, Jen. I wander what kind of movies they have…" said Marty, as both he and Jennifer gasped at the sight of the clean, busy center of town, with different businesses, such as "Western Auto Stores" (instead of a "Golda Williams For Governor" campaign warehouse) and "Lou's Café", which sat on the sight of the Aerobics Studio. The now-running clock chimed 7:00. A car nearly hit them, and they saw a newspaper as a confirmation that it was no joke- this was indeed 1955! They headed into the so-called "café", actually a malt shop.

"Where's the phone?" Marty asked Lou.

"In the back," Lou replied. Marty then went to the back, while Jennifer stayed behind. "Are you going to order something, kid?" asked Lou.

"Uh, can I have some food?" asked Jennifer.

"What kind of food?" asked Lou, getting angry. "This is a malt shop, of course we have food."

"I'm in the mood for something fruity…" said Jennifer.

"Lou, I'm done sweeping for the day." said the young black woman who was sweeping the floors. "Well, then, why don't you empty those dishes now?" Lou asked. "No thanks, Lou! I hate this job! Why shall we suffer, Lou? Black people bossed around by white people- it can't last! I'm going to get out of here one day, and be somebody!" shouted Golda.

"Yeah, you'll be governor!" shouted Jennifer, before realizing what she had just said. "Governor?" asked Golda. "Yes. Governor Golda Williams. She's black. She's determined. She's a woman. I love the sound of that!"

"Like that will happen," Lou scoffed. Suddenly, Marty reappeared- just as someone else walked through the door. He was followed by 6 others. Marty sat down, and realized who it was- Biff Tannen, Gumette, Buffy Tannen, and their other cronies- Punko, Match, Skinhead, and 3-D. "George," said Biff.

"Yes?" asked young George McFly, who was sitting by Marty and Jennifer. Marty could not believe it was his dad.

"Did you do my homework?" asked Biff.

"Naaah," said George. "It's your own darn homework! Do it yourself!" said George. He stepped on Biff's foot, and started to make a fist, but Biff noticed Jennifer and broke free. "Well, lookee what we have here." Biff said. He attempted to look under Jennifer's dress, but saw she was wearing pants! "Pants? What the heck? Look, this girl has pants! Ha ha ha!" said Biff.

"Stay away from my girlfriend, Biff!" shouted Marty.

"Yeah, leave her alone!" shouted George. Then, Gumette came over to George, and said, "Listen, George. I know you love me!"

"I do not!' shouted George, knocking her down. Skinhead came to Marty, and made fun of his red vest. Jennifer prepared to throw a chair at Skinhead, but then Lou yelled, "Everybody out! No violence in my malt shop!" Everyone left, but George headed in an opposite direction from the gang. Jennifer and Marty found themselves running after him, yelling "Wait up, George!" Once they caught up with him, they saw that George had stopped to see someone birdwatching in a tree. It was a girl. She appeared to be looking straight at George. Marty wasn't sure, but he saw she bore resemblance to his mother. George looked straight at her as well. "Do I know you?" George asked.

" Lorraine's my name. Look out!" shouted Lorraine, as she started to fall from the tree.

"I'll catch you!" said George, but Jennifer pushed George out of the way of an oncoming car. Although Lorraine landed safely in Jennifer's arms, Marty was not about to let Jennifer get run over. He tried pushing her out of the way, but only Lorraine managed to avoid the car, quickly jumping on to the sidewalk. She stared at the unconscious people lying in the road. George also stared. He instantly fell for Jennifer, and Lorraine instantly fell for Marty. Mr. Baines, Lorraine's father, got out of the car, and asked Lorraine and George to help bring Marty and Jennifer into the house. George helped with Jennifer, but said he really had to go, and left in a hurry. After getting Marty into her bed, Lorraine began tending to Marty and Jennifer, with help from her parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorraine looked at the two unconscious teenagers lying in her bed. Apparently, their names were Calvin Klein and Gloria Vanderbilt. Lorraine's heart went out to Calvin. She felt in love. This was different from George McFly, the popular kid she'd been crushing on. This actually looked like the kind of guy who'd accept a mess like her. With her eyeglasses, messy hair, ripped dress, pocket protector, and sloppy behavior, not to mention her extensive knowledge of subjects and constant problem with bullies, she wasn't even close to being "Miss Popularity". Then, Lorraine looked at Gloria, and noticed she was pretty- creating a sense of hatred. Lorraine sighed, placing damp cloths on Calvin's and Gloria's heads as they began to stir. "Mom, is that you?" Calvin moaned.

"What happened?" asked Gloria.

"You were hit by a car," said Lorraine.

"Had this horrible dream," said Calvin.

"We went back to a time of ugly cars and no rock." said Gloria.

"Well, you're safe and sound in good, old 1955." said Lorraine.

"1955!?" gasped Calvin and Gloria simultaneously.

"Are you alright, Calvin and Gloria? The bruises on your heads-" Lorraine began.

Calvin seemed kind of dazed, repeating "You're my mo, my mo, my mo,".

To snap him out of it, Lorraine said, "I'm Lorraine Baines. I've never seen purple underwear or bras before, Calvin and Gloria." Gloria gasped with shock, as if surprised that her shirt was missing, and Calvin did the same with his pants. Lorraine pointed out the pants and shirt on her hope chest, and asked, "So Calvin and Gloria, tell me about yourselves."

"Why do you keep calling us that? Our names-" Gloria began.

"Oh, do they call you Cal and Glor?" asked Lorrane.

"We actually go by Marty and Jennifer," said Calvin.

"Well, good to meet you, Calvin-Marty-Klein and Gloria-Jennifer-Vanderbilt." said Lorraine, looking embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed, Lorraine." said Jennifer. "So, are you in any sort of relationship?"

"No!" Lorraine cried. "How 'bout you?"

"Me and Marty here are a couple-" Jennifer began.

Lorraine felt rage, but then her mom called for them to come downstairs. "Put on your clothes," was all Lorraine said.

As they walked downstairs, Lorraine felt discouraged. She meekly said to her mom, "This is Marty and Jennifer, who got hit by the car." and went on to supper.

"Are you a sailor, Marty? What's with the pants, Jennifer?" asked Lorraine's mom.

"Um, what do you mean?" asked Marty and Jennifer in unison.

"That life preserver, not to mention girls don't normally wear pants." said Mrs. Baines.

"I'm a rebel," said Jennifer. "I act like a boy, but Marty likes it. He's in the Coast Guard."

"Oh, ok- Sam, quit fiddling with that thing, and come eat your dinner!" Mrs. Baines said to her husband, who was installing a brand-new TV. (but it was 30 years old in the present time.)

"Stella," said Sam. "Now we can watch Jackie Gleason while we eat!" He switched on the television, and played The Honeymooners episode "The Man From Space."

"I've seen this! It's a classic! Ralph dresses as a spaceman!" said Marty.

"What do you mean, you've seen this?" asked Lorraine's brother, Milton. "It's a new episode!"

"Er, I saw a rerun of it," said Marty.

"What's a rerun?" asked Milton.

"You'll find out," said Marty. "Hey, look, a spaceman!"

"Oh," laughed Stella. "That's just little Joey. He never takes off his spacesuit, except the helmet to eat and breathe."

"Get used to this suit, kid." Marty muttered. "It's gonna get you jailed." He sat back down.

"Do I know your mom, Marty?" asked Stella.

Marty glanced at Lorraine, saying "Yeah, I think you do know her."

"I want to call her." said Stella.

"You can't!" shouted Marty and Jennifer together.

"We mean, no one's home! At either of our houses." said Marty.

"Our parents went on vacation together." Jennifer finished.

"Can they spend the night?" Lorraine asked. "Marty in my room, Jennifer on the couch?"

"Maybe you should. You're our responsibility." said Stella.

"We must go," said Jennifer. "Where's Riverside Drive?"

"Block past Maple," said Sam.

"That's John F. Kennedy Drive." said Marty.

"Who the he-" Sam began.

"Please, Sam, no swearing at the dinner table!" said Stella.

"Oh, right." said Sam. "Who in the world is John F. Kennedy?"

"Nevermind!" shouted Marty. He and Jennifer ran out the door.

"What a strange couple," said Stella.

"Couple? That can't, oh why?" asked Lorraine.

"Ooh," said Lorraine's sister. "You have a crush on that boy."

"They're idiots." said Sam. "Lorraine, I'll disown you if your kids act like those two."


	4. Chapter 4

"This is the place," said Marty. Jennifer rang the doorbell. Doc opened the door, and put a helmet on Jennifer. "I don't want to know your name, or anything about you!" said Doc. "I'm reading your thoughts!"

"Doc, you gotta help us!" shouted Marty. Doc paid him no attention.

"Let's see." said Doc. "You've come from a great distance…."

"Yes, exactly!" said Jennifer.

"Because you want me to… a donation! You want me to make a donation to the…Pants For Women Society?"

"No!" shouted Jennifer and Marty in unison.

" I'll guess your name. Is your name Jane Robinson?"

"No, again," said Jennifer. "Listen to us, Doc."

"Do you have to go to the bathroom? I'm sorry, mine's all wet and covered with bits of a broken clock!"

"We're from the future!" shouted Marty.

"We came here in your time machine! Now, we need you to get us home to 1985!" said Jennifer.

"My god, do you know what this means? It means this da-" Doc began.

"Watch your language, Doc!" said Jennifer.

"What is it with you and swear words?" asked Marty. "There's nothing wrong with them!"

"They're offensive!" said Jennifer.

"No they're not!" said Marty, without realizing he was defending swear words.

"Enough!" shouted Doc. "If you're here to play a practical joke on me, stop! Leave my house at once!"

"I know why your bathroom's a wreck!' said Jennifer. "And how it relates to the bruise on your head!"

"Was it you who made my toilet wet, so I would fall, hit my head, and have this vision of a device-" asked Doc.

"The Flux Capacitor! It makes time travel possible!"

"That is the ultimate goal of my invention! Did you spy on me writing this?" Doc asked, holding up a piece of paper with the F.C. on it.

"You gotta believe us Doc!" said Marty. "Look at this picture of me, my siblings, and Jennifer."

"Class of '84? That's pretty mediocre photographic fakery, they cut off your brother's hair." scoffed Doc.

"Come with us to find our time machine!" said Jennifer.

"Hold on, Future Girl. Who's president in 1985?" asked Doc.

"Ronald Reagan," said Jennifer.

"Ha!" said Doc. "Who's vice president? Jerry Lewis? Is Jack Benny the secretary of the treasury? How can an actor be president? Is he still married to Jane Wyman?"

"No, he remarried a woman named Nancy a couple years ago from a 1955 perspective. Why don't you know this, Doc?" asked Jennifer.

"Hmmm," said Doc. "I guess we can look for your time machine."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The 3 of them arrived where the time machine was. Marty and Jennifer uncovered it. Doc gasped at the Flux Capacitor. "Believe us now, Doc?" asked Jennifer.

"I sure do!" said Doc. "We've gotta get you home!"

"Oh, and Doc?" asked Marty. "We recorded your demonstration video. Want to see it at your house?"

"That will come in handy," said Doc.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Awesome portable television studio!" Doc said. "Now I get why an actor is president." He connected the camera to the tv, and began to watch.

"Good Morning, I'm Dr. Emmett Brown. It's a Saturday, October 26th, 1985, 1:18 AM, and this is temporal experiment number one!" said Doc's older self from the screen.

"Why, it's me as an old man! Yes, I still have hair- baldness runs in my family!" said Doc. The three of them watched the DeLorean drive off, while Jennifer looked shocked, and said, "Doc, you killed Einstein!"

"Who's Einstein?" asked Doc.

"Your dog in the future. This next part's important!" said Marty.

Younger Marty had just asked, "It's nuclear?!"

"Calm down. I just need the nuclear reaction for 1.21 jigowatts of electricity!" said older Doc. This shocked 1955 Doc extremely. He ran all around his mansion, repeating, "1.21 jigowatts! Great Scott! 1.21 jigowats!"

"What's wrong, Doc?" asked Marty. "We just need plutonium…"

"Marty, I'm sure that in 1985, every corner drug store sells plutonium-but it's about impossible in 1955!" said Doc. He looked at his painting of Ben Franklin. "Oh, Ben, it can't be done, can it?" Doc moaned.

"Doc we have lives in 1985! We have families!" said Jennifer.

"I'm sorry, kids, but only a bolt of lightning can generate that much power!" said Doc. Marty grinned. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, and looked at Jennifer. Doc did not notice what they were doing. "Unfortunately, you never know when a bolt of lightning will strike!" said Doc. "I'm afraid you're stuck here!"

"No, we're not!" said Marty. On cue, Jennifer thrust the piece of paper into Doc's lap.

"Great Scott! Yes, of course! Next Saturday night, lightning will strike the clocktower at precisely 10:04 PM!" said Doc. "We're sending you back to the future!"

"Awesome!" said Marty. "We can have lots of fun in 1955 during this one week!"

"That is completely out of the question, Marty, you two must not leave this house! Anything you do could have serious repercussions on future events!" said Doc. "have you interacted with anyone but me today?"

"We ran into Biff and his cronies, Marty's parents, Lou-" Jennifer began.

"His parents?!" gasped Doc. "Marty, can I see that photo of your family again?"

"Okay," said Marty. Doc took it, and said, "Marty, does your brother look any different?"

"No, he's still the same- where's his head?" gasped Marty.

"Oh my, Marty! It's gone, like it's been erased!' shouted Jennifer.

"Erased from existence!" Doc gasped.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jennifer rose out of her bed, and realized something wasn't quite right. Why, this wasn't her house at all, it was Doc's! Then, Jennifer remembered. "Oh yeah, the DeLorean. Preventing Marty's parents from meeting. This is heavy!" she thought. Jennifer looked at her boyfriend and scientist friend sleeping soundly near her, Marty on a couch, Doc in bed. She went over to the kitchen, and got something to eat. It was then that Jen realized she should see how Riverside Drive looked in the daylight. She tiptoed out the door, surprised by the familiarity and unfamiliarity combined. Riverside had been a residential street, then in the 1960s, had lost a great deal of houses, becoming a business street instead. Jennifer strolled down the road, wondering how in the world they would fix the huge mess with Marty's parents. "Ow!" Jennifer screamed suddenly.

"Oops, sorry." said the voice which Jennifer recognized as George McFly's.

"George?" asked Jennifer.

"Hey you," said George. "What's your name?"

"Jennifer, uh, Vanderbilt!" said Jennifer.

"Nice to see you again," said George. He smiled at her in a way that made Jennifer wince. "Listen, George." she said. "My boyfriend expects me back home."

"You have a boyfriend?" asked George.

"Yes," said Jennifer. "He helped me save you from getting hit by that car."

"How's your head? You hurt it pretty bad." said George.

"It's fine, George. Say, do you know a Lorraine Baines?" asked Jennifer.

"Yeah, she's the school nerd. I've never been mean to her, because I feel that "nerd" is a dumb designation. She may be completely obsessed with aliens, and I'm comfy with that. We first interacted, really, after you and your boyfriend were hit by the car. She said I was the first boy who actually wanted to help her, and winked at me. I have a feeling she has a crush on me. I don't know how I feel about her- but I feel my heart belongs with you." said George.

"Goodbye," said Jennifer, running off.

"Wait!" shouted George, but Jennifer didn't hear him. She ran all the way back to Doc's house, knowing she had just made Marty's problem many times worse.


	5. Chapter 5

"This dress is killing me," said Jennifer. They had gone shopping for 50's clothes a couple hours after Jennifer's walk. Jennifer had to wear an itchy blue dress, while Marty wore a red-and-brown "vintage"-style shirt with a pair of jeans. Jennifer felt weird with the special glasses Doc had designed for her so that she could "relate" to Lorraine and also see clearly without hurting her eyes. She giggled at the sight of Marty's slicked-back hair, while remembering to keep her curly hair in a ponytail. They had arrived at Hill Valley High School, which looked far newer and lacked graffiti. "Wow," said Marty. "It's so different!"

"Pretty heavy!" said Jennifer.

"There's that word again. Heavy. Why are things so heavy in the future? Is there something wrong with the Earth's gravitational pull?" asked Doc.

"Look, Doc, we need to remember the plan…" said Marty as they walked into the school.

"Right, right. Which one's your mom?" asked Doc.

"That one," said Marty, pointing to Lorraine, who had a kick me sign on her back. It was then that the principal, Miss Brinkley, came and called Lorraine a "hoolay", due to her wimpy behavior. Marty noticed that despite her hair being blonde instead of gray, she looked just as old as she did in 1985.

"Wasn't that woman ever young?" thought Jennifer.

"Maybe you were adopted," said Doc, as he thought Lorraine didn't seem at all like the kind of woman who would give birth to Marty. "See George anywhere?"

"There he is!" said Jennifer. Marty ran over to him, and Jennifer ran to Lorraine.

"Hey George." Marty said to his dad.

"Wait-you're the guy who saved my life!" said George.

"Yeah. To bad you missed out on carrying me into Lorraine Baines' house. Speaking of which, she really likes you-"

"Lorraine Baines?" asked George's buddies, Billy and Lester. "Whoa, George. Why are you hanging with weirdoes?"

"Lorraine and um…" George began.

"Marty," Marty said.

"…Marty are not weirdoes! Our meeting was a pure accident! Besides, I'm in love with somebody else-hey, there she is! Jennifer, over here!" finished George, noticing Jennifer and Lorraine, who walked over to him.

"Hey, George." said Lorraine. "So Jennifer said-"

"Wait, Jennifer. Why are you hanging with Lorraine?" asked George.

"Ha ha!" laughed Lester. "You do have a thing for nerds!" Lester walked off.

George felt angry at Marty, but then Marty said, " Jennifer's not a nerd, she just likes Lorraine." It was then that Lorraine spoke.

"Marty, where did you run off the other night?" she asked.

"Er…" Marty began, luckily as the bell rang.

After George, Lorraine, and Billy left, Marty felt dismayed. "He hardly looked at her!"

"What do your parents like to do together, Marty? What are their common interests?"

"Nothing."

"What did your father ever see in that girl?" asked Doc.

"I don't know. I guess he felt sorry for her, because she was really nice when nursing him back to health, not at all like the stereotypical school nerd, and no one knew it." said Marty.

"But it was _us_ she nursed back to health and was nice to!" said Jennifer.

"That must be the Florence Nightingale Effect." said Doc.

"English, Doc." said Jennifer.

"So, when Lorraine was nursing you and Marty, she fell in love with him. When George saw you for the first time, he also fell for you. Nurses can fall for patients." said Doc.

"You mean, my mother has the hots for me?" asked Marty, as Jennifer asked, "You mean, his father has the hots for me?"

"Precisely. The only way to get things on track is to set them up to go to some romantic gathering, like this rhythmic ceremonial ritual, and make sure they know that your relationship is serious-but not to inappropriate levels." said Doc.

"Yes, of course! They're supposed to go to this! It's where they kiss for the first time!" said Marty, pointing to the Enchantment Under The Sea Dance poster.

"You'd better stick to them like glue, and make sure they go to the dance together!" said Doc.

"Got it," said Marty and Jennifer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At lunch that day, Marty sat with George, and Jennifer sat with Lorraine. "Lorraine, George told me he wants you to go to the school dance with him!"

"Really? He did?" asked Lorraine.

"Yes! Hey, what are you writing?"

"Stories about aliens- oh no, it's Biff and Gumette. She obviously has a crush on George."

Meanwhile, Marty was telling George the same thing, basically, about how Lorraine wanted to go with him to the dance.

"I don't know," said George.

"Remember, Jennifer's my girlfriend." said Marty.

"Right." said George. It was then that Gumette came to George. She said, "Listen, George, you're mine!"

"Go away!" said George.

"Yeah, go away!" said Jennifer, standing up. "You leave this nice boy alone, or you're gonna get-"

Gumette walked towards Jennifer, grabbed her shirt collar, and said, "Make like a banana, and get lost, milkface!" Before a fight could begin though, Miss Brinkley walked in. "What is happening, Miss Thomas?" she asked.

"Er, nothing." Gumette responded. "Just a little misunderstanding with Miss Vanderbilt here!"

"Hmmm," said Miss Brinkley. "Why don't you go back to your seats?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jennifer followed Lorraine home. "Why are you following me?" she asked.

"If you don't agree to go to the dance with George, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life!" shouted Jennifer.

"I don't feel like going to the dance with George! Not you or anyone on this planet will change my mind!" said Lorraine. She stormed into the house.

"This gives me a great idea…" Jennifer thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Jennifer arrived at Lorraine's house, clad in a radiation-suit and a wig. It was after midnight. She spoke into her walkie-talkie. "Jennifer to Marty. I'm at Lorraine's house. I have the costume and the Eddie Van Halen tape, plus the hairdryer and chloroform. Over."

"Got it!" Marty replied. "Now go in!" Jennifer climbed a ladder up to Lorraine's window. She jumped in. The jump made Lorraine awake with a start. "Who are you?" asked Lorraine.

"Why hello, Lorraine." said Jennifer, making her voice higher and using a German accent (along with a little pocket voice modulator for scariness) to alter her voice.

"How do you know my name?" asked Lorraine.

"I am your alien watcher, Darth Leia!" said Jennifer, revealing her masked face.

"What do you want from me?" asked Lorraine.

"My group, the Battlestar Galactica has noted you, Lorraine Baines, have created a horrible rift in the natural space-time continuum of Earth, throwing it off balance and destroying all planets including Vulcan!" shouted Jennifer.

"I'm so sorry? I didn't know it was wrong!" said Lorraine, confused.

"There is only one way to fix this mess and save your planet!" said Jennifer.

"Yes?" asked Lorraine.

"You must go to Hill Valley High School on the first day of next Earth weekend with the male Earthling, McFly, George!" said Jennifer.

"You mean the school dance?" asked Lorraine.

"Exactly!" said Jennifer, whipping out her hairdryer. 'If you don't, I'll melt your brain!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jennifer was standing outside of Lou's Café, waiting for Lorraine to show up. Marty was inside with strawberry milkshakes, as part of the plan. He would keep Jennifer busy while they made sure Lorraine and George's "moment" did not go wrong. Finally, Lorraine showed up, yelling, "Jennifer! Jennifer!"

"Lorraine, why weren't you at school today?" asked Jennifer, even though she knew.

"Er, I overslept! Look, I will go to the dance with George, but I don't know how to accept his offer!" said Lorraine.

"Great, but how'd you change your mind?" asked Jennifer, glad she could pull off not knowing things when she really did.

"Last night, Darth Leia came down from Planet Vulcan, and threatened to melt my brain if I didn't go with George." said Lorraine.

"Let's just keep this to ourselves, okay?" said Jennifer.

"Ok," said Lorraine. "Where's George?"

"He's in the café. Keep your shirt on. Tell him whatever comes to mind." said Jennifer.

"I can't think of anything." said Lorraine.

"Say "You are my biggest dream, a boat of love" or maybe "You're my man, let's go dancing," and even "I'm single, so are you, so what this Saturday would you like to do?" You gotta say stuff like "Looking hot, George." Seduce him as best as you can, or immediately say, "Oh, George, I will go to the dance with you!"" said Jennifer.

"Got it!" said Lorraine. The girls entered the Café. Jennifer walked over to Marty, while Lorraine walked to George. Marty gave Jennifer her milkshake, and they quickly left, feeling safer outside. Marty and Jennifer then danced and drank at the same time. Inside, Lorraine's first words to George were, "You have the bestest gleam-oops, I mean-"

"Ha ha! Are you here to make me laugh? Hey, wait,- Lorraine? Why are you here? And what about my gleam?" said George.

"I want to dance." said Lorraine.

"You like my pants?" asked George.

"A love boat…er, um, Saturday let's have- no, that's not right…" said Lorraine.

"What are you saying? A loveboat?" asked George, when Biff, Gumette, Buffy, 3-D, Match, Skinhead, and Punko walked in. "George!" shouted Biff. "I thought I told you to do my homework!"

"Well, I'm not that guy!" said George, calmly. "You want a fight, is that what you're ushering in on me?"

"Uh, no-" said Biff.

"Hangin' with Baines, eh? Lester was right! Oh, George- Lester is in our group now!" said Gumette, bringing in Lester. It was then that Jennifer and Marty returned from dancing and their milkshakes were done. "Hey, it's Klein and Vanderbilt!" shouted Biff. Jennifer and Marty got scared. They knocked over both Gumette and Biff, and ran back outside. "Little boys!" shouted Marty to two boys on scooters. "We need your skateboards!" He lifted of the bottom boards, creating a "skateboard." Lester looked outside.

"I think he just took those boy's wallets!" he said. It was then that Biff and Gumette rose. They piled into Gumette's station wagon with the other cronies, including Lester. Marty and Jennifer skated ahead of the car, but Gumette did not stop. The chase was on. Luckily, Marty was able to skate on top of the station wagon, but Jennifer couldn't, so she just held on to Marty as he skated. Then, Jennifer saw it: A truck full of leaf bags. It would make the perfect stopper for the car, and allow her and Marty to escape. "Head for that truck, Marty!" Jennifer said. Marty skateboarded towards the truck, finally going up to the roof from the roof of the station wagon. However, Gumette and her gang crashed into many bags of leaves, which got through the open sunroof and messed up the car. Back in the Café, George marveled, "Jennifer Vanderbilt is so hot! I got to find where she lives."

"Let me come with you!" said Lorraine. "We ought to discuss what's been going on these past few days."


	7. Chapter 7

Back at Doc's house, Doc was showing them a model of the Town Square. "Sorry if it's crude, but I had no time to build this to scale or paint it." he said. "Anyways, let's say this toy car is the DeLorean. We will harness the lightning directly into the Flux Capacitor, sending both of you back to 1985. So how'd it go? Did she ask him out?" asked Doc.

"We think so," said Jennifer and Marty. The milkshake and leaf bag truck had really distracted them from their mission. It was then that the doorbell rang. Doc looked outside. "Great Scott, It's Marty's parents! Cover up the model!" Marty and Jennifer did as they were told. George and Lorraine walked in. "George, Lorraine, why are you here?" asked Marty.

"Lorraine and I have been thinking." said George.

"We've noticed what you've been doing this past week, trying to set us up." said Lorraine.

"So, why are you setting us up?" asked George.

"You're just so perfect for each other. Opposites attract." said Marty.

"Hmmm," said Lorraine. "Maybe you're right. Maybe opposites have better chances with one another."

"The thing is, we've both been crushing on you all week." said George.

"We can see that." said Jennifer. "So, what do you think about the dance?"

"Well, we think it's wrong to ruin a perfectly good relationship." said Lorraine. "And Biff scared half the boys I wanted to go with. Seeing as no one will truly accept me, I feel George is my only option now. He really "gets" me, you know?"

"Yeah, we know." said Marty. "Oh, and Lorraine?"

"Yes?" asked Lorraine.

"If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. There is a shell of bravery hidden in your mind, and you must crack it open." said Marty.

"That's good advice," said George. "But will we see the two of you together at the dance?"

"We guarantee it," said Jennifer, winking at Marty.

"Okay, then, we'll be going. Bye." said Lorraine and George as they walked out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night of the dance finally arrived. Jennifer had a yellow dress covered in flowers, and Marty had a blue tux with a red bowtie. They were in Doc's cream-colored Packard, expecting the arrival of Lorraine and George. Sure enough, there they were, in George's black sedan. "Hey, Lorraine!" shouted Jennifer.

"Hey Jennifer!" shouted Lorraine. Jennifer noticed George smoking a cigarette.

"Don't smoke George, it causes lung cancer!" said Jennifer.

"Ooh, Lorraine, Jennifer sounds just like my mom!" said George. They shared a laugh, and Lorraine got a bottle of liquor out.

"Geez Louise, Lorraine, you drink?" asked Marty.

"Everybody drinks!" said Lorraine.

"When I have kids, I'm going to let them do whatever they want." said George.

"I'd like to have that in writing," said Marty. It was then that Lorraine left to go to the bathroom. That was inappropriate timing, because it was then that Gumette and Biff showed up. Gumette called to Buffy and Punko to lock up Marty in the trunk of another car. They did as they were told. "Bring Marty back, b $% #*$!" shouted Jennifer, realizing she had actually just said a cuss word. Biff got in the car with Jennifer, and Gumette got in the car with George. Gumette started strangling George, and Biff joined in. George felt helpless. "Jennifer-help!" he shouted. Jennifer kneed Biff in the back, and he fell over backwards. However, Gumette grabbed Jennifer too, and started to strangle them together. "Ha ha ha!" she laughed. "If you can't have me, no one will! And anyone who beats on my BBFF- that's best bully friend forever, deserves this!" Lorraine finally came out of the bathroom, and gasped in horror. Gumette was restraining Jennifer's punches, and George was being choked. She got so mad, she rushed over to the car. Lorraine knew that she had to do something. Her friends were in trouble, but how could she help them? Lorraine felt a strong sense of rage. This rage evoked a powerful thought in her brain, "Why am I a wimp?" Lorraine yelled, "Hey you, get your hands off of them!" She threw a punch towards Gumette, who took a break from strangling Jennifer and George to restrain her punch, knocking off Lorraine's glasses. Suddenly, Lorraine realized she could see. She felt different as she punched Gumette right in the jaw, knocking her out cold. Jennifer and George were relieved and surprised. "Are you okay?" asked Lorraine, her voice sounding strong and brave. "Yes, we are, thank you!" said both George and Jennifer. George held Lorraine's hand, and they walked arm in arm towards the high school. Jennifer ran over to the car trunk, where Gumette and Biff's other gang members had locked Marty up. She saw that the guitarist, Marvin , had injured his hand getting Marty out. Marty offered, "Why don't we take his place?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marty and Jennifer climbed onto stage, with Jennifer asking to do vocals. They watched as all the couples filed in, and started to dance as they sang and played the song, "Earth Angel". But then Marty started feeling weird, crawling on the stage, as if he was fading out of existence. And Jennifer immediately saw why. Buffy Tannen pushed Lorraine away, and started dancing with George. "Lorraine, get George back!" shouted Jennifer. Lorraine grabbed Buffy, pushed her down, and went back to dancing with George, who kissed her. Marty felt a spark of revived energy, and finished playing the song with Jennifer. He said they had to go, but Marvin begged him to play one more song. Marty said, "Well, here's an oldie, where we come from!" He started strumming the guitar, and Jennifer sang, "My love!

There's only you in my life.

The only thing that's right.

My first love…

You're every breath that I take…

You're every step I make! And I  
I want to share…

All my love with you!

No one else will do!"

Marty joined in with,  
"And your eyes  
They tell me how much you care  
Oh, yes you will always be  
My endless love!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marvin sat down, and made a phone call. "Hey, Lionel, it's your cousin, Marvin Richie! You've gotta hear this!" said Marvin, holding up his phone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marty continued to sing, as Jennifer strummed the guitar with back-up vocals.

"Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives had just begun  
Forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Marty and Jennifer were shocked that every single couple, and even Miss Brinkley, were covering their ears, not liking the music. "Maybe you're not ready for that yet!" said Jennifer.

"But your kids will love it! Bye!" added Marty hopefully. He and Jennifer headed towards the exit, only to be stopped by Lorraine and George.

"Marty, Jennifer, that was very interesting m-music." said George.

"Thank you." said Jennifer. "Look, we're leaving town."

"At the end of the semester?" asked Lorraine.

"No, tonight. It's been educational." said Marty.

"Well, then." said Lorraine, shaking Jennifer's hand. "Thanks for all your good, unforgettable advice, Jennifer. I should have never hated you."

Jennifer laughed. "It's alright!"

"Hey, we're going to start dating." said George.

"Cool! I have a feeling about you two!" said Marty.

"So do I!" said George.

"If you guys ever have an eight year old kid who burns your living room rug, please go easy on him!" said Marty.

"Okay," agreed Lorraine and George. "Will we ever see you guys again?"

"We guarantee it." said Jennifer and Marty. "Bye." They walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

"Darn! Darn!" said Doc, checking his watch. "Where are those kids?"

Finally, the Packard arrived. "What took you so long?" asked Doc.

"You didn't thing we were going back to 1985 in those zoot suits, Doc!" said Marty.

"Yeah, that dress was itchy, but pretty!" said Jennifer.

"Anyways, " said Doc. "Get in the car, race at 88 miles per hour, and I'll connect the electrical cables."

"Got it," said Jennifer and Marty together. They got in the car, which stalled. "C'mon. C'mon!" shouted Jennifer. She hit her head against the steering wheel.

"Please be alive when I get back, Doc." said Marty. "Jen, I'm getting out to warn Doc. You stay here."

"Ok." said Jennifer. Meanwhile, Doc was having a difficult time connecting the cables, because of lightning striking a tree that fell in his way. Marty yelled, "Doc, I have to tell you about the future!" shouted Marty.

"Huh?" asked Doc, as he was getting the tree out of the way. Jennifer's miles per hour were increasing. "Come back, Marty!" shouted Jennifer.

"No, Jen, I have something for Doc!" said Marty. He climbed Doc's ladder, slipped the letter in his pocket, and climbed back down. "What's this?' asked Doc. He saw the words "1985" on it, and tore it up. "I can't read about my future!" he shouted. "Marty, go back to the DeLorean!"

Marty did as he was told. "Hey, Jen, let's adjust the destination time!" he said. Marty made it go backwards 11 minutes.

"Marty, why did you do that?" asked Jennifer. "Oh yeah, to save Doc!"

"Exactly!" said Marty, as he and Jennifer kept racing towards 88 miles per hour. Doc had finally managed to move the tree, and could now connect the cables. He did just that, so the harness zapped the lightning into the Flux Capacitor. The DeLorean vanished, and Doc screamed joyfully, "Yah-ha!", falling off the clocktower ledge, which he broke, and landing in a bush. Doc was amazed at the trails of fire where the wheels of the car had been.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Marty!" shouted Jennifer. "Wake up!"

Marty arose. "Where are we, Jen?" he asked.

"We're at a round, arched-doorway structure where games are held." said Jennifer.

"The Los Angeles Coliseum?" asked Marty.

"No, not in Los Angeles." said Jennifer.

"The ruins of Rome?" scoffed Marty.

"Yeah, but before it got ruined!" said Jennifer.

"But we were just in Hill Valley!" said Marty.

A man came to the DeLorean, and shouted, "Everybody out!" Marty and Jennifer fearfully did just that. He then grabbed Marty, said "This small boy would make the perfect martyr!", and threw him into the Coliseum.

"Small? I'm 5 foot 4!" said Marty, as he flung through the air, into the mouth of a lion. To Marty's surprise, the lion did not bite him. The audience blurred, and Rome became Sparta. "Jen, what happened?" asked Marty.

"Who's Jennifer?" asked Jennifer, morphing into a different person. Upside-down pyramids rained from the sky. Marty found himself dressed as a pharaoh. He could not escape the pyramids, until finally he bit them- so they fell apart. The Spartan battlefield was replaced by a strange mixture of Egypt and Arabia: an example being the Camels circling around the pyramids. Jennifer's face appeared on a camel, and she neighed like a horse as she said, "We must get out of here, Marty!" She then started stomping on Marty, causing him to blurt out all the rules of the Exodus.

"Long live Moses!" shouted a group of people on a pyramid opposite Marty and Jennifer, who was herself again. The people were crushed by the Ishtar gate, which a group of Muslims were riding on. "Egypt is conquered!" they shouted so loudly that it sprang Marty and Jennifer all the way to Spain, where they landed on Christopher Columbus' ship, the Nina. 'Help me discover America." said Columbus, despite the fact he had no idea what America even was.

"Um, ok!" said Marty and Jennifer, as they quickly arrived in the West Indies. The Native Americans catapulted them to the sight of future Hill Valley. Marty and Jennifer watched the Declaration of Independence get signed, then the Civil War got fought, and then they fell into the DeLorean, returning from another time trip.

Marty suddenly saw that the entire world rippled- and he felt the DeLorean seat. His eyes opened. He and Jennifer were sitting in the DeLorean, near the Twin-now Lone!-Pine mall. Doc was lying on the ground in front of them, seemingly dead. "Oh, what happened?" asked Marty.

"You were out a while, Marty. I'm afraid Doc is gone- we're too late!" said Jennifer.

"Oh dear!" said Marty, forgetting the insane dream he had just had.


	9. Chapter 9

"No, Doc, don't be dead." Marty moaned, as they got a closer look at Doc's dead body.

"I won't be dead, if you don't want me too." said Doc.

"Marty, he spoke!" shouted Jennifer.

"Of course I spoke!" said Doc. "I'm not deaf, Marty and Jennifer. I hear every word you're saying."

"But you died…the bullet went right through your chest-" said Marty.

"That bullet didn't even touch my skin!" shouted Doc, laughing.

"How? What's so funny?" asked Marty. Doc unzipped his jacket, revealing a bullet-proof vest.

"How did you know?" asked Jennifer and Marty together. "We never told you." Doc pulled a yellow, taped-together letter from his pocket- just like what Marty wrote in 1955! "But what about all that stuff about destroying the universe?" asked Jennifer.

"I figured, "What the he…ck." said Doc, looking at Jennifer.

"Actually, I don't hate cuss words anymore. That trip changed me." said Jennifer.

"Well, I'm going to take you home now." said Doc. "I know a secret for starting the DeLorean." The three of them climbed in, dropping Jennifer off first, and then Marty. "I'm going to 2015!" said Doc, as he let Marty out.

"Look me up. I'll be 47! That's old!" said Marty.

"Pish, that's just a child!" said Doc. "Farewell, Marty."

"See you, Doc." said Marty, entering his house. Doc got in the DeLorean, anxious to find what the future held.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Doc arrived in a park. This park was divided in 3 parts, East, West, and Lyon Estates. He saw kids clad in futuristic clothing riding their self-propelled, electrical two-wheeled scooters. Doc wondered what they were called, so he asked one boy. "This is a hoverboard, old man! You ought to know about it."

"Does it hover?" asked Doc.

"Yes," said the boy, sarcastically. "It smoothly glides over magnetic surfaces."

"Fascinating," said Doc, not knowing he was being messed with. Doc passed the not very futuristic playground, and then saw the golf course. He could see two old people playing. He wasn't sure, but they looked rather like Marty's parents. "Mrs. McFly?" asked Doc.

"Dr. Brown, what a surprise!" said Lorraine. "What brings you back from your vacation early?"

"Um, Marty called, asked me to come to his house, but I-er, um, forgot where he lived!" said Doc.

"He lives at 3793 Oakhurst Street in Hilldale." said George.

"Thanks, I guess I'll go." said Doc. "Bye." Doc left the park, and headed to Courthouse Square. He marveled at the brand-new businesses, like an IMAX Theater specializing in Holovision Films. The courthouse was a mall, with stained glass windows, and 75 shops on 20 floors, the sign said. Doc guessed that the extra floors were underground. He then saw a marvelous antique shop, containing new (to him) memorabilia, like a stuffed cartoon rabbit, an almanac, a computer, and a presidential guidebook. Doc then entered the Aerobics Studio, a café once again. He was surprised to see Marty and Jennifer inside. They were drinking futuristic Pepsis, and eating chicken nugget salads. Doc wondered why Jennifer was in a wheelchair.

"Junior and Marlene loved chicken nuggets." sighed Marty.

"Kids...are...alive...just...jail...optimism!" said Jennifer, in a very slurred voice.

"Great Scott!" said Doc. Why was Jennifer's voice so slurred? Older Marty and Jennifer turned around. Doc looked at their wrinkled, extensively aged faces and gray hair. "Marty, Jennifer, what happened to you?" asked Doc.

"What are ya talking about, Doc?" asked Marty. "We're no different from when you last saw us two weeks ago, except-" Marty put his head in his arms.

"What's wrong with Marty?" asked Doc.

"Newspaper." said Jennifer, handing Doc the October 22nd, 2015 newspaper.

Doc took it, and said, "Your kids are in prison?"

"Mm-hmm." said Jennifer.

"I will do it, Jennifer." said Doc. "But I need some supplies first, and what is wrong with Jennifer. Marty? Why is her speech slurred?"

"We were in this horrible accident 30 years ago. Jennifer hurt her legs and head, I hurt my legs and hand. My legs healed within a year, but Jennifer's are permanently paralyzed. Jennifer's head injury affected the speech system of her brain, altering her thought processes so that she can only think about very minor things, or she gets stressed out due to her strain. It's like she has a maximum amount of brain power, which lowered a lot." said Marty.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Doc enjoyed the hover-conversion he'd gotten for the DeLorean, as well as the Mr. Fusion canister from what used to be the mall. Jennifer and Marty were happy to help, especially when looking for costume supplies to change the young Marty and Jennifer into their children. It had all been worked out. Doc would get the young ones, bring them to October 21st, and have them impersonate their future kids to stop them from going to jail. Once they were done with the time machine improvements and had the plan figured out, Doc decided to go get a rejuvenation. When he got back, Jennifer and Marty handed him the newspaper, and wished him good luck. Marty also explained about Bumette and Griff, who would be waiting at the Café 80's for Marty Junior and Marlene. Doc chuckled, since they both had names similar to Marty, and left to go back to his present.


	10. Chapter 10

Marty awoke from his bed. He wondered if the whole time travel thing was all a dream. He noticed something different about his room- maybe it was the cleaner floor and picture of him and his siblings in fancy dress. Marty realized that maybe it hadn't been a dream, or the picture was always like that, and Marty didn't notice. He noticed that Linda's dress said, "Class of '84", just like her sweatshirt in the old timeline. Marty wondered if this was an effect of giving his mother confidence in 1955. He left his room, heading for the breakfast room- only to find the living room had entirely different furniture. His siblings, Dave and Linda, were sitting, clad in quite elegant clothes, at the table. Dave lacked his trademark Burger King hat, was reading a fantastic magazine, and was eating a breakfast of Eggs Benedict, which Marty knew he had never had for breakfast in his life. "What're you wearing, Dave?" asked Marty.

"Marty, I always wear a suit to the office." said Dave.

"Hey Dave, tell Paul I'll be busy tonight, but we can make our date tomorrow." said Linda.

"I'm not your answering service, Linda, but someone named Greg or Craig just called you." said Dave.

"Well, was it Greg or Craig?' asked Linda.

"You have boyfriends?" asked Marty.

"Uh, yeah. Where have you been?" asked Linda. It was then that Lorraine and George walked in. George was now physically fit, with a neat streak of gray in his hair and a huge smile. His eyes were also covered by shades. Lorraine was far more confident-looking, with straight hair and a younger face. Marty fainted.

"Are you ok, Marty?" asked Lorraine.

"Did you hit your head?" asked George.

"You guys- look so good!" said Marty.

"Thanks, Marty." his parents replied.

"Marty, Jennifer Parker left a message at 6- you kids and your sleep schedules!" said George. "She's so sweet. Said there's a certain matter you need to discuss- a science project."

"Uh, yeah!" said Marty. "But I thought you didn't like Jennifer!"

"Are you kidding?" asked George. "I'm especially happy that you two lovebirds are going on a trip to the lake!"

"But Mom's car is wrecked!" said Marty.

"Wrecked?" asked Dave. "When did this happen-"

"Don't worry- the cars are fine. In fact, Gumette and Biff are out there cleaning and waxing them right now." said Lorraine. "Now remember, Gumette, a thorough rinse! And Biff, two coats of wax this time for George's car!"

"Uh, Mr. McFly's car is all waxed!" said Biff.

"And I finished rinsing, Mrs. McFly!" said Gumette.

"Don't con me, guys!" shouted Lorraine.

"Right! Just putting on the second coat!" said Biff.

"And I'm a quarter-way through the rinse!" said Gumette.

George and Lorraine laughed, and went into the living room. "Those tricksters!" laughed Lorraine. "We've been keeping them in line since high school."

"Well, if it wasn't for them, we would never have fallen in love." said George.

"You're right," said Lorraine.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jennifer awoke. She was at her grandmother's house, and everything looked normal. "Was it a dream?" asked Jennifer. She checked the clock. 5:50. It wasn't time to get up yet. However, Jennifer could not fall back to sleep. She decided to give Marty a call, to confirm it really happened. She dialed the number- no one answered, so she left a message. Jennifer went back to her room, and read a book. Around 8:30, she finished. Jennifer went to get some breakfast, and then sat and thought all about the events of the previous week. She remembered them in such accurate detail, without anachronisms, that it had to be real! Jennifer took out her diary, and flipped to the page marked, "October 14th, 1982". She read, "I met Dr. Emmett Brown today. He is eccentric, but fun! I am one of two lab assistants he has, the other being a boy who goes to my school, although we've never really interacted." Jennifer flipped ahead, to September 8th, 1985, and read, "I can't believe my luck! There I was riding my bike back home from the courthouse, and I found Marty, Doc's other lab assistant! He also has feelings for me, like I have feelings for him! We're going to start dating! I knew I'd catch his eye some day!" Jennifer flipped ahead to her last entry, October 25th, and added what seemingly had happened on October 26th ,but had really happened in those faithful seven days of November!


	11. Chapter 11

"Your new book's here, Mrs. McFly!" said Gumette, coming in through the door with a package. "Yes! My first novel!" said Lorraine, grabbing her book. " _The Alien Matchmaker_ is published!"

"Yep, it sure is, honey!" said George, kissing her. "And look, your picture's on the back!"

"I love it!" said Lorraine.

Biff then came in through the door, and said, "Here's your keys for tonight, Marty! You're all waxed!"

"My keys?" asked Marty. He went out to the garage, and gasped in shock at the gorgeous, jet-black Toyota Hilux pick-up truck parked in it. Marty banged his fist on the sheet-metal, and caressed the upholstery. "How 'bout a ride, Mister?" asked Jennifer, who appeared in the garage doorway. She'd finished her diary entry, and walked to Marty's house. "Great to see you, Jen!" shouted Marty. "Why don't we kiss?"

"Sure!" said Jennifer. "Was it a dream, Marty?"

"No, it wasn't, and there's your proof." said Marty, pointing to George and Lorraine. He then kissed her. But suddenly, their kiss was interrupted by 3 sonic booms- Doc returning from the future! "Marty, Jennifer, you've got to come back with me!" shouted Doc, as he burst out of the DeLorean. "Doc, we just got here, and we were about to try out my new wheels!" said Marty.

"Marty, we need to save your kids!" shouted Doc.

"Do they become $$#*%&$?" asked Marty.

"Not exactly, but please! Get in the car, and then I'll tell you what's happening!" said Doc.

"Uh, ok." said Marty and Jennifer together. "What are you doin', Doc?"

"I need fuel!" said Doc, piling Marty's trash into the Mr. Fusion. The three of them climbed into the car. "Doc, you better back up. We don't have enough road to get up to 88!" said Marty.

"Roads? Where we're going," Doc smirked. "We don't need roads." He flew the car into the clouds, as Gumette and Biff watched in shock. "What the heck? A flying DeLorean?" they said in unison.

 _Note: Since my computer doesn't put in the key used in email addresses in fanfiction, you'll just have to imagine that they're there._


End file.
